divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectre at the Feast
Spectre at the Feast is a quest received from the ghost of Caracalla, the fallen Champion of Aleroth, who you meet at the foot of the stairs (south of the statue) in the Great Market district during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. As you approach Caracalla, a guard warns you to stay away as the ghost rages on about getting revenge. When you speak with him, Caracalla asks you to help him defeat his killers and says he will meet you at the scene of the crime. Objective Walkthrough Before you head to the house, which is located in Crow's Nest, loot Caracalla's burning corpse to pick up his key. Once you gain access to Crow's Nest (by completing Bark up the Right Tree), head to Crowell's House near the center of the district. You'll find Caracalla inside near the entrance. He talks to you, then follow you as you move around the house. Light the two candles by the door on the right. This reveals a hidden button on column to the left of the X written in blood on the east wall. Pressing the button reveals a hidden room. Pull the lever inside the room, then head back to the door where you lit the candles. Take the Dead Champion Note (quest item), and loot the Dining Room Key from the corpse. You can read the note for a hint. Proceed north to the Dining Room. Take the Fallen Warrior Note (quest item) next to Geta's corpse and read it for another hint. Light the two candles near the door to the west (this reveals a button in the room which you'll use later), then walk north along the hallway. Light the candles on both sides of the hall by the painting of the woman and the two at the end of the hall to remove the wall ahead. Go into the newly revealed area and head east. An autosave occurs before you enter the room and encounter the Invisible Terror, which talks briefly before sealing the doorway with a magical barrier to prevent your escape. You are attacked by several (invisible) level 38 Fleeting Wraith enemies. Listen to Caracalla for clues on what to do, which should be obvious if you've read the notes: Light the candles in the four corners of the room to reveal the ghosts attacking you. You can only see and attack the enemies while all the candles are lit, and they extinguish fairly quickly. Caracalla will tell you when a candle goes out. You'll likely need to relight the candles a few times before eliminating all the enemies. When all the ghosts are killed, the quest is complete. Caracalla offers his thanks and moves on to the Hall of Echoes. You receive the rewards, and the teleporters in the house activate. Take the teleporter to Caracalla's chest, then press the nearby button to open the door. Quest Items Notes *Refusing the quest causes Caracalla to go to the house alone, unlocking the door, and putting the quest into your log: "I have turned down Caracalla's request for revenge. He's gone off to find his murderers all by himself now." If you enter the house, you'll find him near the dining room door. When approached he says that he was wounded in even death, and he won't make it alone. This automatically accepts the quest with the following entry in your log: "The ghost I turned down earlier is even worse for wear now that he tried to avenge his death all by himself. Oh, maybe I should lend him a hand, poor thing." Doing it this way results in an identical reward to accepting the quest from the beginning. *Although they are flagged as quest items, you do not need to pick-up or read the notes to complete the quest. *If the game's graphics options are set too high for your machine, you may find it impossible to run around the room and light all the candles before one extinguishes, preventing you from ever being able to fight the enemies. If this occurs, try disabling options such as HDR, anti-aliasing, render shadows, etc., to increase performance. Rewards *6211 exp, 1300 gold, and 1 skill book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 15 ore, or 5 potions Category:Aleroth Quests Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests